


Talk Dirty To Me

by automatic_badgirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, PWP, Power Exchange, Predator/Prey, Rey likes it when it gets filthy, Romance, Smut, You Need A Teacher, apartment shenanigans, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/automatic_badgirl/pseuds/automatic_badgirl
Summary: Rey is a modern woman. So what if she likes things to get a bit...nasty in the bedroom. It's only a little dirty talk. The trouble is finding a guy who can scratch that very particular itch.Then she meets Ben, a master of profanity and he's all too willing to share a few choice words...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was prompted and edited by DarkKnightDarkSide and is part of the You Need a Teacher Fic Collection by House Dadam
> 
> Thanks to sunshineflying for the moodboard

“Jesus Everloving Christ...are you kidding me?” Rey groaned and tried to juggle the plastic bag of shopping and her purse and keys. She stared daggers at the sign posted beside the balky elevator in her building. 

‘Elevator Booked from 4:00-6:00 for Moving. Sorry for the inconvenience.’ There was a hastily scrawled smiley face on the sign. Rey wanted to punch it. Right in its stupid grinning mouth. 

Normally she loved her building. It was a quaint and quirky old former townhouse that had been separated into apartments. The ceilings were high, the windows were tall and it had honest-to-goodness hardwood floors. 

What she didn’t love was when tenants moved in or out and forced her to climb three flights to her apartment while they used the elevator. She especially didn’t like it after she’d had a bitch of a day a work, an extra 40 minutes tagged onto her commute because of gridlock and construction, and an A/C in her car that had crapped out just as the first warm days of summer were starting to ramp up. 

Swearing under her breath, she began the climb. 

Three sweaty and puffed out flights later, she was struggling to open the door to her floor. She opened the heavy fire door, stuck a knee in to keep it open and grabbed up her shopping bag. That was when she heard it. 

“You cunt. You Christ-forsaken cunt piece of crap. You fucking motherfucker!” She froze. The tone was casual to start but quickly ramped up to real venom. She froze, intently listening. The voice was male; light tenor that edged into the baritone. And it was incredibly sexy. 

Rey felt a thrill ripple across her flesh. 

She peeked out into the hallway. A guy stood there with his back to her, hands on his hips, staring at a large leather sofa that was wedged solidly halfway out of the elevator and jammed up against the hall. 

Just then, the overstressed plastic handle of her grocery bag snapped and spilled the oranges she’d bought into the hall. They thumped and rolled down the wooden floor. 

“Fuck!” she muttered. The guy spun around. Tall and built, he was wearing an old t-shirt and torn jeans--obviously moving in grubbies. He had longish dark hair and a scruffy goatee. His dark eyes tracked an orange as it rolled across the floor and bumped into his shoe. He leant down to pick it up. 

“Hey…” He gestured at the sofa, “Sorry about that. My friends bailed on helping me move in…it’s kind of stuck.”

He moved that solid piece of furniture by himself? She wondered in amazement. How strong was this dude? 

“Yeah, I see that.” He handed her her orange and she jammed it in her purse with the others she gathered. Her purse strap, overloaded, dug painfully into her shoulder. 

“Hope you don’t live down that way. This bitch is stuck.” He pointed down the hall. 

“Afraid so.” she said curtly. Great — this was the capper to an already stellar day. She felt a momentary twinge of guilt when she saw the genuine remorse on his face. “Can I help?” She dropped her purse and keys. 

He quickly looked her up and down. “Uh no, that’s ok. I’ll call the super.” 

She was a little pissed he dismissed her so quickly. “Look it’s no trouble, I’m stronger than I look and I’ve had a really long day and I just want to get home. So let me help.” 

He stared speculatively at her for a beat, then shrugged. “Thanks, I’d appreciate it.” 

Tackling the sofa was harder than it looked. It was really jammed in there. 

“I think if you can just lift for a few seconds I can grab it and haul it free. Wanna try?” 

Rey was glad she’d worn slacks to work today instead of a skirt or dress. She bent with her knees and gripped the sofa where he’d indicated. She hoped her heels wouldn’t slip on the floor. 

“Ok. On Three.”

When he said “three,” Rey strained and heaved at the couch. It was quite heavy but she managed to lift it. 

She could feel the guy wrenching the sofa. He was swearing again. “Please, come on, you bitch. Just fucking--you goddamn stubborn whore…why are you so fucking tight?” 

Rey’s cheek was pressed to the smooth leather of the couch as she struggled to keep purchase on the slippery floor. Her heart was pounding and not just from the exertion. He really was a master of profanity. She was aware her nipples had tightened into stiff peaks. With a sudden jolt the couch slipped free and Rey nearly faceplanted into the cushions as he lowered it to the ground. She struggled to right herself. 

“I can take it from here.” he said.

“No let’s get it in to your place.” Rey bent and picked up her end again. Now that the sofa was free it was easier to handle, still heavy but more manageable. They stagger-walked it into his apartment. 

“There. Perfect.” The sofa dropped with a thud. He slapped the back of it, “Got you, you motherfucking bitch-ass sofa! I win!” Rey flinched at the sound of his palm on the supple leather and he looked at her and amended his statement, “ _ We _ win. Thanks for your help. I don’t even know your name. I’m Ben.” 

“Rey.” They shook, and his huge hand engulfed hers. She shivered a little. 

“Can I get you a beer or anything? You were a huge help.” 

“No thanks. I should get going.” She crossed her arms, antsy now. 

“If you change your mind, c’mon over.” 

She nodded tightly and left, quickly gathering her abandoned items. The key shook a little bit, chattering around the lock before she could slot it home. Finally she was inside. She dropped everything. She closed her eyes and pressed herself against the door, breathing hard. 

His hands, that voice, the filthy things he said. She was so very wet. She didn’t think she would make it to her bedroom. Fumbling, she zipped open her fly, her hand sliding down into her soaking panties. Her finger found her stiff and slippery clit. Two or three strokes and she was already spiraling up. She rolled so her cheek was pressed against the wood of the door, small moans already slipping past her parted lips. She could sense her release would be hard and satisfying. Her hand worked and she clenched her eyes, imagining Ben saying those filthy things to her. Using his hard palm on her, her ass getting slapped like...She felt the orgasm rip through her, lifting her up onto her toes. She groaned delightedly, riding out the shocks, ending with a satisfied “Yes!” drawn out and breathy. 

She rested, panting, slumped against the front door. At least she was able to get an iota of satisfaction from this bitch of a day. She grinned. Ben would be worth a number of good fantasy sessions with her vibrator. That voice alone, never mind his penchant for swearing. 

Then she heard the creak of the wooden floor. Breaking the outline of the light underneath the door was the silhouette of someone clearly standing outside her door. 

_ Jesusfuckingshit _ . He’s outside. He must have heard me. Rey froze, shame and embarrassment swamping her post orgasm bliss. 

The figure paused a moment then she heard the creaking of the wood floors as he retreated back to his apartment. 

Rey sank to the floor, face burning.  _ What have I done?  _

The next morning as Rey brushed her teeth and gave herself a pep-talk.  _ Ok he won’t say anything, he’s either a) too embarrassed or b) he’ll think it was something else, like maybe I was crying...and c) you aren’t independently wealthy so you have to go to work.  _

She’d dressed carefully, amping up her confidence by choosing an elegant and flowery wrap dress. She’d look like an unapproachable bitchgoddess. He wouldn’t dare to say anything. 

She stepped into a pair of heels, shook out her hair, grabbed her purse and keys and paused with her hand on the door. 

_ So what. Lots of women get turned on by dirty talk. You’re a young, sex-positive, modern girl. Go out there and be bold, be brazen, own it. _ With these thoughts racing through her head, she left. 

No one was in the hall. She thanked God for small mercies and pressed down on the elevator call button. 

When the doors slid open, her stomach gave a nasty lurch when she saw him. He was sweaty and obviously had just returned from a run. She forced a smile and a brisk good morning and stepped into the elevator, assuming he would exit. 

He returned her greeting but didn’t get out. He punched the down button. Rey could feel her heart thumping in her chest. She stared straight ahead and said nothing as the car jolted into movement. 

He was also silent. They watched the numbers ding to the second floor. 

She took a deep steadying breath. This would be over in a minute. Then he stepped close to her and leaned down to whisper in her ear. 

“You are quite the dirty girl aren’t you, Rey.” 

Her hands spasmed on the strap of her purse but she refused to look, to turn. 

“I could hear you moaning even through the door, it was so fucking hot.” His breath tickled the strands of hair near her ear. She inhaled a shocked gasp. How dare he; she should slap him. 

“I was going to insist you take a beer, you did help move that huge...fucking...couch,” He said, drawling out the ‘fucking.’ “But you rushed off so quickly. Imagine my surprise, listening to you...you  _ came _ so quickly too. Such a dirty little slut.” He said the last and stroked a finger down her bare arm; her flesh rippled into instant goosebumps. She finally risked a glance at him. She tore her gaze away from the hot want in his eyes. Her belly churned with need and desire. Her lips moved to utter...what? Please stop? Keep going? 

The elevator juddered to a stop and the doors slid open. She wanted to leave but his arm barred her exit. He planted himself in front of her. She looked up at him, helpless, very aware of the maleness of him, the sweat soaking into his shirt, the corded muscles of his arms. 

“Tonight, after work. You come see me.” It wasn’t a request. “I’ll give you exactly what a little slut like you needs, what you want so bad.” He nodded and stepped back, releasing her. 

She fled the elevator, not looking back. When she got to her car she was struck with a fit of hysterical embarrassed giggles that suddenly became sobs. By the time she’d collected herself she was already late for work. 

Concentrating at work was practically impossible. She made so many stupid errors and kept having to reenter data on spreadsheets she should’ve been finished long before now. The entire time a small section of her brain raced around like a panicked rat, yammering  _ he  _ _ did _ _ hear me _ and  _ he’s going to  _ _ fuck _ _ me _ and  _ what am I going to  _ _ do _ _ about it… _

The sensible part of her, the cautious part, warned her that this was crazy. Going to the apartment of someone she’d just met, some strange weirdo who said filthy things to you in the elevator? Dumbest idea ever. 

But a huge, inchoate tide of desire had risen up. Sensible and Cautious couldn't control this wave of yearning and cravings. A short time after becoming sexually active, Rey had admitted to herself, that yeah, she did get off when guys talked dirty to her. She hadn’t examined the reasons why too deeply. A small part of her mind was torn, feeling like a bad feminist for enjoying it so much. But the heart wants what it wants and it was useless to try and fight against the lizard brain. 

The issue was, most guys—to their credit—struggled a bit saying the kinds of things Rey needed to hear. That was not how you talked to a lady, especially not one you were having sexy times with. So she’d coaxed and pleaded and some weak semblance of dirty talk had given her a small measure of satisfaction. 

But one could only hear, “Uhn, yeah, fuck, yeah, uhn so good, uhn so fucking good,” before the dew was off the rose so to speak. Hearing Ben swear so casually yet inventively and with such commitment had broken open the dam holding back the floodwaters of fantasy. 

But fantasy had become reality. Was she willing to go further with this?

As she drove home she still didn’t know what she was going to do. 

She slipped off her heels as she exited the elevator and tiptoed down the hall. Was she really sneaking back into her own apartment? She paused with her key in the lock, looking down the hall to Ben’s door. She thumped her head softly against her door. 

Go with your gut. What’s the play here? Her gut was silent on the matter but her throbbing and aching cunt already had her pacing slowly towards his door. 

She raised her hand and hesitated. She knew on some level if she went through with this, there was no going back. 

She rapped quickly twice. 

After a moment the door was opened. He stood there casually dressed, no crazy leather gear, no whips and chains. She felt minutely reassured. 

Wordlessly, he stepped back and invited her in. Just as silently she entered. The door shut softly behind her. 

He walked past her into his living room. Boxes were still scattered here and there. But the couch was in position as well as a couple of chairs arranged around low coffee table. Books were partly stacked on a bookcase. The TV was playing ESPN on mute. Against a bank of high windows a large desktop computer and a couple of monitors were set up. 

She wandered into the living room and halted, unsure what to do. She still was holding her heels and he gently took them from her and set them by the door. 

“Want anything to drink?” The normalcy of his request calmed her. 

“No. Thank you.” 

He gazed at her for a moment. Then he crossed to the couch and picked up a large green velvet cushion; he tossed it to the floor beside a low slung chair. 

“Kneel down on this.” 

She looked curiously at him. He nodded, encouraging her. She went to the cushion and sank down indian style, tucking her skirt under her knees. 

“I said kneel, didn’t I?” The tone was mild but the question brooked no argument. Ben crouched next to her, “Here like this.” His hand on her back sitting her up. She moved to her knees, he placed his hands on her thighs and urged them a little further apart. Finally he placed her hands flat on her legs. 

“When I tell you to kneel again, this is the position you’ll assume. You understand?” 

She nodded, her throat tight with the feel of his hands on her body and the implication that there was going to be a next time. 

He sat in the chair beside her. 

“I’ve waited to see you all day, sitting pretty like this for me. Did you know that?” 

“No.” 

“You can talk when I tell you. Alright?” He stared at her, asking for her compliance. She nodded. 

“Here’s how this is going to go. I’m going to give you what you want. You will enjoy it; if you’re good, you’ll come so fucking hard you’ll see stars. Today, I won’t touch you that way. But the next time and anytime after that I can and will and you’ll like it when I do.” 

Rey felt dizzy, he was so calm as he explained what he expected from her. Her pulse throbbed in her throat, she was getting wetter and wetter the more he spoke. He continued. 

“You talk when I say you can, you touch yourself or me when I say you can and you come when I say you can because when you’re here with me like this, you’re mine. Got it?” 

She nodded dumbly, licking her lips. 

“The only exception is, number one, you’re in distress. I mean serious physical or mental shit. You tell me the word and I’ll stop. What word do you want? You may speak.” 

Dazed, Rey tried to think; she recalled their first meeting, “Um, orange? Is orange ok?”

“That’s perfect, sweetheart. Secondly, before we do anything I think you might not be ready for, I’m going to ask you about it. If you don’t think you can, tell me. Alright?’ 

She nodded again. 

“Finally, before we begin. You’re going to sit there and really think honestly about it. If you want this. I’ll give you everything you need. If you don’t think you can, there’s the door and we can go back to being neighbours, no harm no foul.” He stroked her hair, “Understand? You can tell me.”

“I-I understand.” 

“Good. I’ll let you think on it.” He rose from the chair and went into the kitchen. 

Rey’s brain was whirling. She knelt on the cushion and ideas and impulses warred in her. She was so hot and aching, she didn’t just want to come, she needed to come. But what he was suggesting, was she truly ready to let someone have that much control over her? To let him use her as he wanted? Deep inside a small quiet certain voice said,  _ Just submit. Trust him and yield.  _

“Rey?” he was back. He sat down cross-legged in front of her. “Tell me what you want.” 

“I want this....” her voice was raspy; she cleared it. “I do.” 

“Good.” He smiled at her, letting his eyes rove over her body. “Because you have such a perfect, little slut body and I can’t wait to see all the things you’re going to do for me…now show me your lovely cunt. I’m sure you’re already all wet for me? Because whores like you always are, right?” His voice was kind and sent jolts of pleasure straight to her pussy. She bit her lip and pulled the skirt of her dress up and held it up around her waist. 

“Very nice.” He leaned in to look closer. “I’ll bet those panties are just soaked, right, you hot, little bitch?” She nodded hypnotized like a bird before a snake. “Take them off and show me how ready you are to be fucked.” 

She scrambled to obey and hurried back to her former position, dress bunched around her waist. Ben went to one elbow and stretched out comfortably. He stared at her and she felt so exposed, she watched him, wanting...she wasn’t sure. 

“Such a perfect cunt. You really are built to please me. I can’t wait to taste it...” 

She felt dark happiness thread through her. He knew what she needed to hear. She spread her thighs a little wider showing him how slick and pink she was. He grinned up at her. “So ripe and ready, you really are a little slut. Tell me.”

“I’m...I’m a slut,” She gasped out. 

He blew heated breath at her pussy and she arched forward at the sensation, her fists crumpling the delicate fabric of her skirt. 

“I’ll bet you just can’t wait to come? Tell me.” 

“Please. I need it. I need to come.” 

“I don’t know if you deserve it...convince me.” His voice was so darkly amused and contemptuous. 

“Please let me come...I’ve been so wet all day. I’m going crazy. Please, Ben. Please…”

“Oh, you beautiful whore. You  _ are  _ a dirty girl. Fine. Come for me.” 

Her hands flew to her heated pussy, she slid her finger inside and just the feel of it, the pressure of her hand as he watched her fuck herself was enough. She rocked back, hips rolling hard against her hand.

“Thank me for letting you come, slut,” he reminded her gently. She was still deep in the throes of her orgasm. Her gratitude and appreciation poured out of her. Her thighs were jumping and twitching with the power of her pleasure. 

After the initial rush faded, she wobbled, struggling not to slump to the floor. She was utterly and totally wiped. 

“Rey, you good?” She just looked at him. “Here,” He scooped her up and held her in his lap, silently stroking a hand across her back. She drifted, leaning into the solid male warmth of him. 

She’d not felt this peaceful and blissful in a long, long time. She was safe, warm, happy. That’s where the thought process stopped and she just existed. 

Eventually she surfaced. Ben felt her stir; he slid her off his lap and helped her stand. “I’ll bet you’re feeling pretty tired huh?” 

With his words she yawned hugely, “Sorry,” she said as she covered another jaw cracking yawn. 

“It’s ok. Time to go. Before you do, go get your phone.” She did and he put his number into it. 

“If you want to meet, text me. I will text back. I may also ask you to follow a command or two, you cool with that?” 

“Sure…” The thought of him giving her a ‘command or two’ made her heart kick up a bit.

“When I see you in the halls, we’re just friendly neighbours?”

“Uh--huh” she said.

“Once you step through my door, all bets are off. You belong to me. Got it?” 

“...Yes” 

“Good girl.” 

He handed her, her bag and shoes. “Do you need me to walk you back to your apartment?” 

She snickered. “The apartment right next door? I think I’m good.” 

“Good night, Rey.” Ben walked her to the door and gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead. 

She entered her apartment and shed a trail of clothes to her bedroom. Her head hit the pillow and within moments she was tumbling into a deep and dreamless sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gifted moodboard by fettuccine_alfreylo

She nearly slept through her alarm in the morning. She woke and stretched groggily. Rey thought she might feel some lingering weirdness after all the events of last night but after pondering for a few minutes, letting herself recall the memories as the morning sunlight seeped past her blinds, she felt nothing but peaceful and surprisingly...good? Her brain felt scrubbed clean of all worries and concerns. 

She floated through the remainder of the day. Drifting above the petty bullshit and work politics, safely insulated with the thought that a simple text would deliver her to him and all the fantastic filthy imaginings he might choose to inflict upon her. At lunch, Rose, one of her cubicle mates, asked if she’d done something different with her hair. Rey even thought she walked differently, aware of the slow rolling of her hips and the brush of her thighs together. 

Thursday passed in much the same way. She didn’t see Ben in the halls or in the elevator and oddly felt no urge to see him. It was enough to know they shared a wall. By Friday however, the sharp edges of her need were starting to poke through. Should she? She picked up her phone and scrolled to his number in her contacts. She hesitated and put the phone back in her bag, but after a tremendously boring meeting where she spent most of it imagining what ‘commands’ Ben might issue, she texted him as soon as she got back to her workstation.

So...it’s Rey

I know…

Well I was wondering…

Would it be ok if I came over tonight? 

The three little dots seemed to appear and disappear for ages. She was preparing to be disappointed when his answer popped up. 

That would be fine. Come at 7pm. Don’t be late. 

Rey felt a sudden heat, wondering if he would be sending anything else. But that appeared to be it.

She had some time to kill before she went over to his place so she debated. Should she primp and pamper before she went or would that be trying too hard? Date clothes or no? Eventually, after some dithering she settled on a quick shower and jeans and a nice top. By 6:57 she was outside his door ready to knock. 

When he opened up, Rey felt a sudden flood of warmth in her pussy. _ It’s like I’m Pavlov’s Dog; Ben opens the door and I get wet. _ Suddenly struck with shyness, she hesitated. 

“Come in…Your pillow is on the floor. Go sit and wait for me.” he said.

After that it was easy. He’d told her what to do and she gratefully sank down onto the green velvet pillow, kneeling as he’d shown her. Ben had placed it in front of his couch, so she decided to face that way.

He didn’t say anything so she assumed she’d chosen correctly. He also didn’t say anything as he sat on the couch, he just sipped a beer and watched her. She felt unnerved by his steady regard. She tried meeting his eyes but that felt too intimate so she settled for gazing at his chest. He was wearing a simple button up shirt and jeans. The silence stretched out; her hands fiddled with the hem of her shirt. 

“Should I?” She made to take it off. 

“Shh.” 

She fell silent immediately, a blush heating her cheeks. Finally, he spoke. 

“I was just looking at you...at your mouth.” She suddenly became hyper-aware of her lips and tongue. “I was thinking that your mouth looks purpose built for cock-sucking. Tell me, Rey, is it?”

He always flustered her with his casual tone, “I-I can if that’s what you want.” She licked her lips. 

“That’s not what I asked. Is your mouth built to suck cock? Answer me?” 

She pressed her lips together and looked at him. Her voice was quiet and unsure, “Yes?” 

He smiled approvingly, “And whose cock does your slut mouth long to suck?”

Rey was getting the idea, “Yours, your cock.” 

“That’s right. Your mouth is mine and I want to shove my cock in your mouth so much. Do you want that, Rey?” 

She nodded, eyes huge and shining. 

He leaned forward. “The thought of sucking me off is making you excited isn’t it?

“Yes. I want to. Please let me.” She was surprised to hear her voice was shaking. Her sweaty hands were pressing into her thighs. 

“Once more with the begging. You beg for it because you are such a whore for me, aren’t you?” 

“Yes. I am…” she thought for a second, “I am your whore, Ben. Use me.” Feeling slightly scandalized she dropped her eyes. Had she gone too far?

Ben surged forward and kissed her hard. Her gripped her chin and controlled it, growling hungrily when she opened her mouth to him immediately. After a few giddy moments her released her and tugged her shirt off, then he unzipped his jeans and sat back. 

“You know what to do, don’t you?” He sipped his beer, waiting. 

Rey knelt forward and sent her trembling hands to free him from his jeans. He wasn’t wearing underwear and he was already hard. She tugged him free. He was long and hard and she couldn’t wait to taste him. 

Her female pride was provoked by his casualness. He’d been crude but correct. She did love to suck cock, unlike some of her girlfriends who made scornful jokes about it or treated it as a necessary chore, she really did get off on it. 

Teasingly, she rubbed against him, dragging his cock over her lips. She licked her lips and slowly sucked the head, tongue lapping at the precum. She flicked a glance at him and he smirked and nodded. She pouted and took him deep, flattening her tongue along the length of his cock. She worked over his cock, using every trick and technique she could. Drool slid down the hard length of him and she was aware her moans--meant more to encourage him--had roughened as she found herself becoming more excited. 

But every time she looked at him, he was still in control. Heat was there too, and his breathing had sped up, but that damnable control. She redoubled her efforts; she wanted him to break. 

Then he started to speak. 

“Look at you...look at how you suck my cock. You love this, don’t you?” 

Her only answer was a helpless groan. Her nails dug into the fabric of his jeans. 

“You want me to come, don’t you?” 

She nodded and took him so deep, tears pricked her eyes. She gasped a ragged breath and did it again, deep in her throat. His hands fisted in her hair and she shuddered at the feel of them.

“Do you deserve it? Do you deserve to taste my cum as it fills your slut mouth?” She nodded, eyes pleading. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Even now, he was in command. Inarticulate moans of assent failed to shake him. 

“Such a good girl...taking me so deep.” Ben’s hands tightened and he stilled her head, beginning to move his hips, using her mouth like he wanted. Her nails sank into his thighs, the only way she could communicate her desire, her need for this. 

Finally, now as he fucked her mouth, she could hear how his voice roughened as he gave himself over to his needs. His profane crooning washed over her, wrapping her in savage bliss. “Oh yes, you whore. You lovely, dirty girl. Are you ready? I’m going to come.” 

For Rey, everything narrowed down to the feel of Ben’s cock sliding in and out of her mouth, his hands gripping her head, the thread of pleasure in his voice as he grunted and came. She swallowed, dumbly grateful and hazy with need at the taste of him, the pulse of his cock as he came, the all encompassing ache of her cunt. 

He wiped the tears and drool from her face. Her lips shocked at the softness of his kiss as he gently pulled her up onto the couch beside him. Her entire being was raw and shaking with lust. His tender actions were a scourge to her heated state. She was unaware he was speaking to her for a moment or two; with an effort she shook off the clouds of desire. Difficult, as he was kissing her neck as he talked her down.

“Such a good girl. I wasn’t planning on coming so quickly, but your slut mouth felt so good.” 

She leaned into him, fingers fluttering at the fabric of his shirt, trying to work the buttons. She needed his skin on hers. Her captured her hands easily. “No. No. None of that. Tonight we’re going to learn a little lesson...Tonight we’re going to practice patience. I know that can be a difficult lesson for hot little bitches to learn.” She stared at him, wordless with need. 

He smiled and kissed her. “Trust me. I know. I know you want to come so much. Show me you can be a good girl, a patient girl and tomorrow…” He leaned close and whispered in her ear, “I’m going to make you scream when you come, I promise you, sweetheart.”

Rey thought she might scream now or cry or explode. Her whole being was a hot jangling mess of sexual frustration. _ Well I guess I could always take care of that when I leave. _

It was like he read her mind. “And no touching. I know a greedy little slut like you is just aching for that orgasm but I’ll know if you do.” His voice shaded into a threat. “And I’d have to punish you...so be a good girl and show me you can be patient.” 

She debated a hot second, wondering if her own orgasm would be worth risking whatever punishment he might give her. But the warning in his eyes and her own sense that se would come not with a bang but a whimper because she’d gone so far out on a limb that the release she now wanted only he could give her, convinced her to try it his way. 

She nodded, half-crazy still, blood hot and humming with want. 

“Good girl. Come over tomorrow, same time. But for now?” He kissed her deeply and tenderly, waking up all the raging need all over again. She suspected he must know it because he chuckled slightly. “Bed time for you. Good night, Rey.” He walked her to the door again. 

“Sleep well,” he said as he shut the door, but the grin on his face told her differently.

Later when it was after one a.m. and she lay staring at the ceiling, willing her hands to lie still at her sides, unable to even tolerate the soft embrace of the sheet, she cursed him and that damn grin. 


	3. Chapter 3

After a restless night, her brain thick with half remembered thoughts of Ben, his voice a dark thread winding through her dreams, she awoke itchy with need and frustration. The clock said, 8:13 am.  _ Only eleven hours until I can see him. Easy peasy, keep yourself busy as a distraction.  _

Rey cleaned her entire apartment, she did all her laundry  _ and _ put it away, she balanced her checkbook and organized her receipts for tax time, she made cookies even. The entire time she’d catch herself drifting off into heated imaginings of what Ben would do. She floated through her chores, half aware of what she was doing, gaze returning to her phone time and again. Wondering if she could text and ask to come over now. She’d pick up the phone and put it down. Meanwhile, anticipation built, stoking her like a fire. She was so wet, she could smell how turned on she was, which of course made her feel even crazier. 

The time ticked slowly by; the minutes dragged. Rey, reduced to pacing her bedroom, cast sidelong glances at the wall separating her apartment from his.  _ Would he care if I came over early? Would that be against the “rules”?  _

She rubbed her arms briskly and shuddered at the immediate frisson of feeling that curled through her.  _ Jesus I feel like a timebomb. I’ll get over there and he’ll just touch me and I’ll explode…  _ She grinned wryly at her reflection in the mirror hung over her dresser.  _ Which is exactly the point he wanted to teach me I guess… _

Rey was beyond worrying about what she would wear, she was very hopeful she would be naked soon enough anyway. To encourage that line of thinking she decided she would just show up in her bathrobe when she presented herself to Ben. 

At 6:45 she couldn’t stand it any longer. She slipped on her robe--a silky bit of yellow nothing she’d picked up in Chinatown--and padded barefoot down the hall to his door. She raised her hand to knock but before she could Ben opened the door. 

“Heard you coming...couldn’t wait, Sweetheart?” He made a show of checking his watch. 

She shook her head mutely and swallowed past the lust that choked her throat at the sight of his hand as he looked at the time.  _ His fingers, God I hope he uses them on me tonight....  _

“This is nice.” He slid a hand up her arm, feeling the fabric of her robe and she shivered. “These are too.” he said as he gently pinched her stiff nipples through the thin fabric. She bit her lip and tried not to groan. 

She moved to enter his apartment. He stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Not so fast,” He tugged on his tie and loosed it from his neck. He held it up to her eyes. “Blindfolded tonight I think.” 

She bent her head and let him wrap the tie around her eyes; he stepped closer to do it and she felt her thighs trembling in anticipation. Ben kept his voice low and soothing, sensing her desire and how precariously she balanced on the knife’s edge. 

“You have no idea how fucking sexy you look right now.” He said as she felt him tighten the knot. Then his mouth was on her ear. “But we both know what a slut like you really wants is to be seen, right? Lose the robe.”

She jerked a little, “Here? In the hall?” In truth her building wasn’t the busiest but there were other apartments on the floor, Mrs. Garrity in 407 was a notorious busybody for example. 

She felt him waiting patiently for her decision. She lifted her chin and slipped off the robe. The cool air of the hall contracted her nipples into even tighter peaks. She fought the urge to cover herself with her arms, standing proudly for him. 

“What a lovely girl you are...I can hardly believe it. Such an eager slut for me too, I can’t wait to fuck you.” His voice floated towards her, soft and reverent; he took her hand. “When we fuck you will scream for me, won’t you Rey?” 

Her breath sobbed in and out, she felt her juices slicking down her thighs. She couldn’t have cared if the entire apartment was watching her now, naked apart from a makeshift blindfold, witnessing her depravity and need. All she could think about was the filthy things he promised. She thought she might die if he didn’t follow through. He’d shown her depths to herself she never dreamed existed. She hoped and prayed he would show her more. 

“I know I’ll scream Ben. I need that so much...all day--all I could think about--” 

He hushed her with a soft kiss. Gently he pulled her into his apartment. Blindly, she followed. 

Rey let Ben lead her, trusting him to guide her. She kept her eyes closed even with the blindfold. The cool caress of air on her nude skin was almost too much. Her skin felt electrified; every nerve ending she had was sparking heat. There was an aching humid fullness in her cunt and with each step she felt the slide of her juices on her thighs. 

It was exquisite torture. The denial of her orgasm last night, the slow burn of waiting all day in anticipation of tonight, fuck even the fact he’d demanded she get naked in the hall. She was a powderkeg. She wondered if he could feel the fine tremors making her hands shake, if he could hear the heavy pounding of her heart. 

“I like seeing you like this,” he said as his thumb rubbed a heated circle on the tender skin of her wrist. “You look undone, Rey...so needy and desperate for my cock.” He whispered the last into her palm before he slowly sucked a finger into his mouth.

She felt her entire being clench and she sobbed out a moan. Heat and tongue and the quick nip of teeth was all her brain could process as her knees buckled. Lost in the dark behind her eyes, hyper-aware of the man slowly driving her to madness in all the best ways. Dimly she knew speaking was not allowed but what was coming from her wasn’t words, just inarticulate whimpers of need that just happened to sound like please. 

“Begging now? So soon? We haven’t even gotten to the bedroom yet, love.” 

She clutched at his hands and dragged him to her; her face blindly seeking his flesh. Her nose registered the dark scent of leather and smoke of his cologne as it slid along the column of his throat until her lips could find his skin to bite and suck. Her hands were fisted so tightly in the cloth of his shirt they smarted painfully. 

Ben growled and she felt his hands, palms cool against her fevered flesh, settle on her hips. Then she couldn’t think anymore, she’d kissed her way to his mouth and she felt those lips that said such wonderfully filthy things open under hers and her tongue plunged into his mouth. She pressed herself tight against him and groaned. 

He broke the kiss and said, “Oh you hot little bitch. You can’t help it can you?”

She could only cling to him, reduced to a primitive thing that needed to be fucked, wordless in her need for it. 

“I wanted to take my time with you,” Ben said huskily. She leaned into him as she felt his hand stroke her cheek. “See how you affect me?” He pressed her hand against the hard length of his cock as it tented the front of his pants. 

She palmed the thick weight of him and went to drop to her knees, desperate to taste. She felt his hand dig into her upper arm as he stilled her. “Oh no--maybe later but I can’t wait. I need to be inside you.” 

Suddenly she was lifted into the air, his hands cupping her ass. Then the smooth wall against her back. Instinctively, she grabbed his shoulders; she could hear fabric rustling as one handed he worked his fly. Ben shifted, balancing her and she wrapped her legs around his hips, biting back a delighted grin as she felt the heavy hardness of his cock nudging against her thigh. He must have seen it because he said, “That’s right, you can’t wait for me to fuck you, can you?”

She rocked her hips, “I’ve been waiting all day...”

“I should make you wait. I want to make you wait--” Ben grunted and she felt the head of his cock press into her. “Jesus you’re wet.” Slowly he worked himself into her.

“Wet for you--” she broke off as he sank home balls deep, feeling every part of her opening to him. Her toes curled in delight. 

“Ohhh Ben. Yes.” It hissed out of her. Drunk on the feeling of him, filling her up. 

Then he adjusted her, spreading her wider and pushed himself a little deeper. After such a long day of torment, her orgasm started with the suddenness of a tropical deluge, stunning her with its ferocity.

“Fuck. Oh fuck. Please fuck me, I’m coming. I need--” she shrieked.

“I know what you need. I know exactly what a slut like you needs,” he rasped as he roughly plunged into her.

She was Intoxicated with the feeling of coming so quickly and easily; he’d barely started stroking in and out of her. Impossibly, just as one orgasm finished, she felt another begin to build and take her even higher once he started talking.

“You didn’t even ask if you could come, did you? I should punish you for that but you feel so good and you’re taking my cock like such a good girl. Look at how you take my cock!” He grunted as he swiped clumsily at the make-shift blindfold, pushing it up to tangle in her hair. 

Light assailed her eyes, and she blinked, finally focusing on Ben’s face. The cool command was gone and his raw lust pierced her. He bit his lip and drove even harder into her, watching for her reaction. Pure pleasure radiated out from her cunt as he surged roughly against her. 

“See what a good little slut you are? See how good you take me?” He crooned and leaned back, pausing his strokes.

She looked down at where they joined. Seeing the rosy flesh of his cock disappearing into her pussy, the taut muscles of his arms and abdomen as he held her pinned against the wall, the way they flexed when he sank slowly into her again. 

She nodded, wild with the vision of them, pushing her even closer to the brink. 

“Blindfold on, now!” He ordered. And she quickly tugged the tie back over her eyes, it was a bit askew but the pale edges of light made her feel disoriented and she shut her eyes, concentrating on the feel of Ben fucking her. 

“Good girl.” The smug approval in his voice should have irritated her but instead it took her even higher to the point of no return. “This time, you will ask permission to come...got it?” He punctuated his command by hooking her thighs open a little wider and deepening his thrusts.

Rey could only nod. Each time he lunged forward, she whimpered as the delicious feel of his cock dragging against all the parts of her. She felt her entire being gathering and focusing as he fucked her; she vanished into herself and rose out into the universe.

“Louder...I want to hear how much you love it.” He panted.

His permission was all she needed, her cries built and built. Half crazy with the scope of the orgasm she was racing towards, Rey trusted him to get her there.

“I’m so close. Ben, please--please, can I come? I need it.”

“Wait...not yet my good girl…” He was rough with it now, slamming into her. 

Hot tears dampened the silk of the tie blindfold. 

“God! Please! Ben please! Oh Fuck!” She wailed, a feral animal pinned on his cock. 

“You want it? You want to come, you slut?” Ben’s voice was ragged and hot on her skin. 

She shrieked. No longer capable of words, her hands clamped roughly on the rock of his shoulders, she was a wreck and she was going to break apart. 

“Go on then, slut, come all over my cock…” he whispered. 

That was the spark; the fuse ignited and she disintegrated into a million points of pleasure. Luminous stars bloomed behind her closed eyes and she felt every limb, every muscle arch and bow in reverence as she came, harder than she ever had before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the delay in updates, but I do so love you readers for sticking with me on this dirty journey. I wish it was because something exciting happened (kidnapped by bandits!) sadly just boring Life Stuff...anyway. Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

An infinity later Rey floated back to earth; Ben had her cradled in his lap as they sat in what she was starting to think of as ‘his chair’. She shifted and stretched deliciously, extending her legs out. Ben hummed appreciatively and stroked a possessive hand down to lightly grip her ankle. 

“You have great legs for a small woman, you know that?” 

“I used to run track in college.” she felt a pleased blush creep up her neck. 

“Know what I like best about them?” he asked.

She shook her head.

His hand started up her calf and caressed her thigh. “They end up at this absolutely astounding ass.” He cupped a cheek and squeezed. “This, this is a masterwork. Firm and bite-worthy, like a peach.” He stared at her and Rey felt another heavy pulse of desire in her gut. How is this possible, I just lost my damn mind with the best orgasm I’ve ever had…She tried to suppress a smile and failed utterly. 

“I feel rather like Red Riding Hood sitting in the Big Bad Wolf’s lap. My what big teeth you have Ben…” she teased. 

He leaned forward and nipped at her lower lip. “Careful, I might eat you up, little girl.”

“What if I want to get  _ eaten? _ ” Rey heard herself reply. Where on earth was this saucy minx coming from, she was sitting buck naked in a man’s lap and...flirting? This was so outside of her usual post-coital behavior of sliding back into her clothes and feeling vaguely ashamed for wishing things were...well like this. 

Ben‘s hand tightened possessively on her hip. “Careful now...” 

“Or what?” The breathless hitch in her voice was at odds with her bold words.

“Or...bratty sluts learn a lesson is what.” He was smiling but there was a hint of threat in his voice. 

Rey felt electricity jolt through every nerve from the crown of her head to the tips of her toes. She licked her lips and gathered herself. 

“You’d have to…”

“What?” His eyes were locked on hers. She could feel his heartbeat had sped up under the hand she’d braced against his chest, in preparation. “I’d have to what, say it.” 

“Catch me!” She bolted from his lap and dashed down the hall. She risked a glance over her shoulder, his stunned expression remained for a moment before he roared and leapt out of the chair, struggling to pull up and fasten his pants in order to give chase. 

Rey assumed his apartment was laid out on a similar pattern to hers and she pounded down the hall and into his bedroom. It was dim and she had a vague impression of clean lined modern furniture, set low to the ground. It was neat and smelled pleasantly of him. She jigged left and scrambled around his bed. Shrieking with delight when she saw him burst through the door after her; she backed up towards the big windows. 

He paused and then started to stalk her; the long lines of his body predatory in their intent.

“Oh you naughty little bitch. Daddy is going to punish you, you bad girl.” 

Rey felt terrified giggles bubbling out of her throat. He slowed even more, confident he had her cornered. “Someone must really want a spanking.” His grin was wicked and delicious and Rey almost gave up then, but her momma didn’t raise a quitter. She yanked on the blind cord and late evening sunlight flooded into the room. Ben raised a hand and squinted in the glare and Rey leapt up onto his bed and dashed by him, laughter floating over her shoulder. 

She sped down the hall and snatched up her robe, not bothering to put it on just holding it in front of her. She scrambled to open the door and slipped through just as Ben slammed into it. She laughed and backed down the hall to her door. He wrenched open his door and followed pacing her down the hall, silent except for the creaking of the floorboards and the sound of their breathing. His eyes were hot and she was tempted to stop and submit right there. Have him take her however he wanted, right there in the hall. She bumped up against her door. Rey reached behind her and opened it and slid through. She left it open just a crack as invitation. 

She heard it creak slowly open and then he was there. In her apartment. Ben flicked a cursory glance around, taking it in before he kicked the door closed behind him.

“Nice place.”

“Thanks.” She had to force herself to pay attention to his words. She drank in the sight of him. He was breathing hard but not from the chase; he was pure male animal, here to claim her, make her his. She remained poised on her tiptoes, feeling her thighs quiver in anticipation, ready to run, ready to spread them when she finally let him catch her. 

“Rules still apply. You’re mine. Your place or mine. I don’t care.” He wiped a hand across his mouth and she lifted her chin in acknowledgment. 

“Rey…” he said thickly. She could see evidence of his need. He was hard, the hunt was as exciting for him as it was for her. 

Slowly, Rey held out her arm and dropped the robe. A flag before a bull. She started to pivot, ready to lead him on again, telegraphing every movement for him. Once her back was to him she managed two quick steps before strong hands grabbed her and pinned her against his chest. 

She cried out and it became a moan once his hot mouth found her neck. Teeth sank into her shoulder, as he punished her with his teeth. Nipping and sucking. 

“You little bitch. You dare run from me.” His hand cupped her, thick fingers sliding through her slick folds. “When you are so clearly wanting to be fucked.” 

“I am. I am a very bad girl.” She breathed and arched into him. “Incorrigible really…” She bit her lip and slanted a grin at him. She could feel him chuckle against her skin; his arms tightened. 

“I’ve got you now, though.” 

“And?” An ocean of desire washed through her when he swept her up and stalked down the hall to her bedroom and gently tossed her on her bed. She sprawled in a warm bar of golden sunset light and watched as he took off his shirt. 

“And...to the winner goes the spoils right?” 

Rey lay back at his words, gently stroking her breasts as he sat on the bed beside her. “But first…” He reached out and flipped her over and settled her across his lap. It all happened so quickly that Rey was surprised to find herself looking at the throw rug beside her bed instead of into Ben’s face. She struggled to get up and firm hands held her in place. “There is a little punishment we need to mete out first.” She stilled, feeling her pulse thump in her throat. She’d been slapped on the ass once or twice during sex, a heat of the moment slightly embarrassing, porny thing. But a full on actual spanking? Never. Not even from her parents. 

“Will--will it hurt?” She heard a tiny note of panic in her voice. 

“Yes. It will hurt. But I think you’ll like it. It’s the good kind of hurt. You can use your safe word if you’d rather not. She felt his hands lift and she clutched at his knee with one hand. 

“No! No I’d like to try. Just…” she trailed off unsure. 

“Be gentle, it’s your first time?” She could hear the amusement in Ben’s voice. 

“Well...yes.” 

She drew in a shocked gasp when she felt his fingers lightly tracing over her cunt. 

“Trust me. I will make it good for you.” His fingers dipped inside slightly, teasing. She rocked back into his touch, opening her legs in encouragement. Maybe this spanking thing isn’t all bad she thought as his fingers stroked and worked. She slipped into a warm cloud of need as he slowly played with her. She barely noticed it when his fingers left and his hand settled on the small of her back. The crack of his hand on her ass cheek was shocking, loud in the dozy silence of her Saturday bedroom. There was a sharp sting and then a flush of heat. Rey cried out in shock and alarm. That fucking hurt! Then his hand was there stroking and soothing away the pain, massaging the heat into her skin. Next was his fingers teasing at her clit again, bringing her higher. Confusing sensations raced across her skin, her back prickled with sweat and a heavy ache blended with the sting to pool in her belly. Another smack. Another flash of searing pain that was softened with caresses into a heavy feeling of need. She felt herself slipping down, deeper and deeper. The next blow made her moan and arch into his hand afterwards. The bright pain sank into the honey of desire and it covered her and she was lost until she felt him lift her up and brush the sweaty tangles from her face.

“Oh my good girl. You did so well. I meant to stop after three but--” He chucked her under the chin. “I got a little carried away when you started moaning.” He leaned in to kiss her and Rey pressed him down to the bed, straddling him and cupping his face, kissing him hungrily. 

“Apology accepted I guess.” He said when they broke for breath. He eased her onto her back and stood up and stripped. Rey watched greedily as each inch of his flesh was revealed. Once he was entirely nude he leaned forward, planting two hands on her bed. His bulk made it dip and she scooted up to her headboard. He grinned and crawled up the bed to her, nodding at the wooden slats of the headboard. “I can just imagine you all tied up to that.” 

“I think I have a scarf or two…” Rey replied. 

“Nah, I want to feel your hands in my hair when I taste you.” He wrapped his hands around her ankles and pulled her towards him, slinging her legs over his shoulders. Rey marveled at the bulk of him in between her legs, his shoulders were massive, her knees looked tiny and delicate against the rolls of muscle. Ben rubbed his cheek lazily against her inner thigh, and she squirmed at the feel of his goatee tickling the skin there. He smiled wickedly, revealing the points of his incisors. Rey felt like a large predatory animal was about to have his way with her, like a sexy panther or something, she thought. She stroked a hand through his hair and it was silky soft against her fingers. It struck her then just how comfortable she was with him. Maybe it was the post spanking high but here she was sprawled naked and open with a huge devilishly sexy man settled between her legs, her pussy on display for him and she was...okay with it. 

With all of it. 

Especially once Ben put his mouth on her; he could tear her apart and she would die a thousand times if he could keep doing this, have her feeling this forever. 

Later, after Rey was sure she’d melted and dissolved into a lump of pure id and sex, she lay sprawled comfortably in the crook of Ben’s arm. His hand a not unpleasant weight on her hip. They lay quietly not speaking, lost in the languid peace that settles after being thoroughly and completely fucked to perfection. Rey felt herself smile, the things Ben could do! He was talented with his mouth in more than just verbal ways. Although, the memory of him, licking and sucking, gently pumping his finger in and out, slowly and torturously, as his hungry eyes watched her wail for him over the mound of her cunt sent a delicious shiver through her. 

“Y’good?” His voice was a sleepy rumble. His hand punctuated the question by snuggling her closer to him. Rey burrowed into his warmth and after a moment nodded into his chest; torn between an animal need to take him once more and the wry understanding that she was already pushing it with the marathon fuckfest that had taken place. A faint muscle soreness warned her she would be feeling it later. Where had this insatiable drive come from? She felt slightly out of control. Her body was doing the driving now; sensibility and rationality had been banished to the back seat. She felt a deep twinge of dismay when she realized she hadn’t even thought to ask him to use a condom. Sure, she was on birth control but c’mon. 

She pushed herself into a sitting position and he cracked an eye and grinned up at her. 

“You aren’t serious? I don’t think I can sweetheart....” He rolled over and planted a sleepy kiss on her thigh. “But I’m willing to give it the old college try.” He bit her thigh gently and Rey felt her belly contract violently with need. Gamely, Rey struggled for control. She leapt up. 

“I’m dying of thirst, get you something?” 

A tiny frown creased his brow for a moment. “Water’d be great, thanks.” 

She returned with two glasses of water, ice chattering against the glass as she handed him his. He sat back against her headboard and drained it in several long swallows and Rey was riveted by the smooth working of his Adam’s apple as he knocked it back. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind of thoughts of what his skin would taste like there.

She sat on the edge of the bed and tried to marshal her thoughts in a direction that would lend itself to a discussion of next steps. Surely, she would be able to stop thinking about sex for a moment to talk about this like adults. Fun was fun but let’s be realistic for a minute. 

She cleared her throat and looked over at him. He was patiently watching her, toying with the empty glass. 

“Ben I…” she floundered to a stop.

“Did I go too far?” He looked down. 

Rey blinked. “No--no no. If anything I--” 

He plunged on, “I don’t mean to come on so strong it’s just--something about you. You are so unbelievably sexy and gorgeous...I kind of lose my head.” He caught her gaze, a hint of something in his eyes. Was he? Was he nervous? Where was the confident Big Bad Wolf from before?

Rey’s mouth opened and closed, aware that his talk of her sexiness had pinked her cheeks. This was not at all going in the direction she thought it would. She moved across the bed to kneel beside him. 

“No, I agreed to this, remember. I just, well…” the pause lingered and Ben’s mouth tightened. She took a deep breath and went for it, “I just was so turned on and couldn’t help it and well I’m on birth control but should we be usingsomeotherprotectionlikecondoms?” she finished in a rush not daring to make eye contact. 

She felt Ben grow still beside her. Oh shit. She’d fucked it up. She’d insulted him. But a tiny spark of anger grew at the idea that he would be upset. I mean it wasn’t a strange thing to ask of a partner. She was shocked by his laughter. 

“Oh fuck! Is that what was bothering you?” He grabbed her hands. “Yes. YES. Of course, I meant to--I have them...but you were so....naked and hot and all I could think about was how much I wanted to fuck you. I’m so sorry, Rey. I promise it won’t happen again.” He kissed her knuckles. 

Rey nodded in satisfaction. “Right then, good. I’m glad we had this talk. I know it’s kind of a downer and--” She shrugged. Ben’s gave her an odd look she couldn’t quite decipher. 

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” He squeezed her hands for emphasis. “This won’t work unless you’re completely open with me. I promise. I’m not offended by you asking to use protection.” He sighed and pushed back his hair. “Frankly, I’m kicking myself for not bringing it up earlier. That was...not cool…” 

“It’s ok.” The relief she felt made her eager to move on. “I know most guys don’t like to talk about it. Not. Very. Sexy.” She made finger quotes. 

Again the look. 

Rey recognized it now, compassion and a bit of pity. She bristled but before she could entirely feel offense.

“C’mere”

Ben reached for her and tucked her into his chest. He nuzzled at her hair and she felt herself unwinding, feeling sleepy and lazy and lighter. She was on the edge of a doze when she felt him speaking, his voice thrumming up through his chest to her ear pressed there. She twitched awake again.

“I don’t know much about you...yet, and who you saw in the past is entirely your business, but don’t ever--for one second--think that your safety or well being is not important to me. I trust you to tell me anything that’s bothering you, no matter what...” She felt him kiss the top of her head. “Clear?” 

Rey dipped her chin to hide the grin that surfaced. “Yessir.” 

“Good.”

They lay curled together, the blue evening twilight deepening and softening finally into full dark.

He was saying something else but Rey was already sliding into sleep. 


End file.
